<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Multivoid by Chaoflaka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584004">Multivoid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoflaka/pseuds/Chaoflaka'>Chaoflaka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2k, Adventure, Alternate Timelines, Friendship, Multiverse, Mystery, Other, Zimvoid, brotherly bond, palindrome, zim 2000, zim 2002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:16:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoflaka/pseuds/Chaoflaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of the Battlevoid arc, Palindrome along with other Alternate Zims, start regaining consciousness in a new dimension where all of their timelines are merged together. However, before he can figure out the cause of the incident in the Zimvoid, he needs to go out and search for his missing best friend, 2K. </p><p>Based on Invader Zim comic issues 46-49.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bright green light of the Zapper can be seen from the distance, standing tall and mighty for six months, while the green vortexes are shown in the sky. Distant explosions can be heard growing louder and louder. A highly advanced voot cruiser zooms by, tumbling about with smoke coming out from one of the engines. Within the voot cruiser, sirens were going off, the monitor blinking a sign that said “ENGINE FAILURE: ENGAGE NEW ENGINE”. Palindrome frantically looks about all the complicated buttons that were barely ever in his original cruiser.</p><p>“Come on, come on, which one! If that Zib really is half of me, where would he put that stupid button-?!”</p><p> </p><p>Just as he was searching, the voot’s communicator turned on.</p><p>“Pal...PAL! Can you hear me?!”</p><p>There was no doubt on mistaking that loud child-like voice. Palindrome immediately turned on the speaker,</p><p>“I’m going down! There’s a monitor telling me to engage a new engine, but I don’t know how!”</p><p>“Well I don’t know, try anything! Maybe try the big yellow one on the right corner of the controls!”</p><p>He knew that he shouldn’t hesitate and hope for the best. He slammed his fist down on the big yellow button, and heard a bam sound at the back of the ship. For a moment, he thought that he would explode to bits until he saw the sirens go off, indicating that the damaged engine ejected out and was replace with the new engines that was within the ship. He gripped on the pilot handles and yanked it back.</p><p> </p><p>The voot cruiser flicked back to its normal position and the ships’s fall softened to a stop right before it can even hit the ground. Palindrome took a moment to rest against the seat and sigh in relief.</p><p>“Ok,” he told the speaker, “I’m good.”</p><p>A sigh of relief can also be heard from the child-like voice.</p><p>“Well that’s good. Yeesh, you almost gave me a heart attack...”</p><p>“Heh...now you know the feeling I get every time you run into danger.”</p><p>Palindrome took a moment to calm and then looked out from the horizon. Thousands of voot cruisers can be seen swarming the now damaged castle, with a huge mechanical Zib looking robot standing on top of it. He watches as the robot keeps shooting down the cruisers and knocked out any that tried to charge towards him, making them tumble down into the ground. Each Zims were able to eject themselves out of the ship safely before it hits the ground and exploded. With nothing else for them to do, they look up at the remaining ships still flying and started rooting for them to win.</p><p> </p><p>At this point however, Palindrome know that Zib will win unless they try forming a battle plan.</p><p>“He’s stronger than expected, 2K. If we’re going to win this, we have to find a way on getting to him without being blown to bits-“</p><p>“Yes yes, I’m aware of that, let me think!”</p><p>“Well try not getting yourself killed while you’re thinking.”</p><p>The communicator remained quiet. Not wanting to do anything else unless the smeet forms a plan that he might take part in, he looks out again at the battle field. Even though there were thousands of ships flying about, he was able to easily detect 2K’s ship. It was like his normal cruiser, but with two missiles on each side of the ship. Although it did not look as powerful as the other ships, it did not stop the smeet from sharply steering the ships through each of Zib’s attacks and even attempting to shoot back on the gigantic robot.</p><p> </p><p>It was a great reminder that this is what his best friend really is. Someone who is willing to strive forward no matter what obstacle. Not even the fact that his body was de-aging little by little didn’t stop him. He may not be as strong as Palindrome, but his determination and confidence is something that can never be beaten down. The fish hybrid’s smile crept again. As long as he’s like this, then Palindrome, not even the others who have spent months in this asteroid planet, are going to give up. They are so close to going home.</p><p>Palindrome’s attention to 2K’s ship however was distracted when he noticed something off about the vortexes. Within the center of them, a red colorswirled out until the green vortexes were now completely seen with a sort of reddish and pinkish color. Palindrome blankly gazed at them.</p><p>“....Thats new.”</p><p>He spoke through the speaker again.</p><p>“Hey 2K, the vortexes just turned red all of a sudden. Do you know what going on with them?”</p><p>“Red vortexes?” 2K asked before having a moment of pause, indicating that he was possibly looking at them.</p><p> </p><p>“...Huh,” the smeet responded with a tone of wonder, “that’s new.”</p><p>“Exactly what I said,” Palindrome looked back up at them. As he’s doing so, he can hear 2K hum as he ponders about it.</p><p>“...Wait!” His tone lits up, “maybe the Elder was able to successfully alter the vortexes. We should be able to get back to our timeline!”</p><p>Palindrome blinked,</p><p>“You really think he was able to do it?”</p><p>“Why not?! He’s a Zim, so he should accomplish anything! Well not as much as me and you, but you get what I mean.”</p><p>Palindrome’s ear fins raised up a bit in interest, remembering the time before they left the Elder, he told them that he would find a way to go to the Zapper and try altering the vortexes that should give the Zims access back to their home timeline. He did however say that he was going to try releasing the captive Zims first. And given that there are two thousands of them, hewould be surprised with the fact that he was able to do it that fast.</p><p> </p><p>Though there can be a chance that as he was freeing them, more helped out. Palindrome glanced at the huge glowing device, his eyebrows furrowing.</p><p>Altering the Zapper’s device was a task that I was completely against. Given the fact that we barely know how to use it and what available functions it may have, was he really able to do it? Will these altered vortexes really take us back home? And more importantly, how will the Zims that lost their ships be able to travel back?</p><p> </p><p>“....Wait!” 2K spoke you again, “I think I have an idea!”</p><p>“You do?” He looks back at the speaker.</p><p>“Yeah! It’s kind of crazy but then again, that what makes me so awesome!”</p><p>Palindrome knew what he meant by this and narrowed,</p><p>“You better not get yourself killed.”</p><p>“Well were all gonna get killed anyways if we can’t think of anything else!” 2K argued.</p><p>The fish hybrid went silent. At this point, he can’t convince him not to do whatever he was going to do. They might die either way by this fused creature. There is no other option but to do whatever must be done to win.</p><p>“Oh! And Pal?”</p><p>Palindrome took a moment to snap out of his pause,</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am very very certain I will make it out of it. But just in case that extremely rare occurrence does happen, I want you to take my place. You got that?”</p><p>He already had an idea on what he meant by that too. He took a deep breath.</p><p>“Alright. But come back alive, ok?”</p><p>“Got it! Alright, I’m going in!”</p><p>He watches 2K’s ship make another sharp turn, heading straight towards the mouth of the robot. However, right before 2K entered the mouth, Palindrome far off saw Zib, sitting on top of the head of the robot, took notice of the a boot cruise charging in. Without hesitation, Zib quickly controlled the arm to quickly grab the ship and crush it. His heart sank, his body feeling cold.</p><p>No...no no no no....</p><p>He quickly turned on the speaker again.</p><p>“2K. 2K!”</p><p>There was no response.</p><p>His body started to quiver, his eyes glued on the crushing boot cruiser that his partner is in. His teeth clenched.</p><p>“2K!!”</p><p> </p><p>The communicator remained silent. His sat there quietly. Grief was starting to set in. And so did grudge. His eyes flared deadly at the creature that was controlling the robot.</p><p>“I want you to take my place.” The voice of his friend echoed in his mind.</p><p>His hand slowly and shakily grabbed unto the control handle. He was about to be the one to charge in next.</p><p> </p><p>However, a sound of broken glass can be heard from the crushed voot cruiser, along with a small being flying right out of it and then falling onto the the mouth of the robot. He was hanging onto the edge, his body quivering and struggling, until he built up strength to climb inside of it and disappearing. Zib can then be seen looking in shock and anger before shouting something that was too hard to hear from far off. He turned and was about to hit another button when something caught him off guard. His eyes immediately turned to the monitor with shock and confusion. He took a moment to hit a button that caused a force field to surround the robot, preventing itself from getting damaged by any of the cruiser’s attacks. Zib then glued his eyes back at the monitor, pressing many buttons that didn’t do anything.</p><p> </p><p>Even though the force field was on, the robot was no longer moving.</p><p>A new communication picked up,</p><p>“You! Scuba Diver! I cannot pick up signals from from the baby! Where is he?” One of the Zims asked.</p><p>“I saw him go inside Zib’s robot,” he answered.</p><p>“Why did he go inside the robot?!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Another Zim joined the communication.</p><p>“BIG ZIM CANNOT SHOOT FAKE NUMBER 1!” Another voice spoke, “BIG FAKE NUMBER 1 ROBOT WONT GO DOWN!”</p><p>“There’s a force field in the way,” another voice spoke, “and I can’t communicate with the baby on what we should do next!”</p><p>More and more voices chimed in. Wow. How can he even go through here? He never expected to take a solo leadership duty.</p><p> </p><p>Collecting his thoughts on what to say, he turned the speaker on again.</p><p>“Listen, Zims! Hover over the head. You can try to continue shooting the force field to see if it could break. But I think we should also let 2K handle this. I think he might be onto something.”</p><p>“Did he tell you what it is?” One of them asked.</p><p>“He didn’t tell me,” his eyes traced back at Zib. “But something tells me he’s going to confront him in person. Maybe the weaker Dib can join if he sets him free.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked out, seeing Zims within the cruisers glance about each other. Possibly uncertain. But they looked back into their controls.</p><p>“Sounds good.”</p><p>“If theres only one Zim here that can get to him, we’re gonna have to rely on him.”</p><p>“Hmph. I would have charged in that mouth first.”</p><p>Palindrome sighed in relief. Maybe this leadership thing is not as bad as he thought.</p><p>“Wait! I see him!”</p><p>His eyes opened again,</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“The Zim Baby! He’s right over there!”</p><p>Palindrome looked to see. There, 2K was seen climbing out of the mouth again, his head raising up to look at the head. Glancing about for few seconds, he found an area he can climb on as he hopped right onto the wall and started climbing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Palindrome gazed at his friend for a short while. He turned to the speaker again,</p><p>“Start hovering over the head.”</p><p>Just as told, the ships hovered up before positioning and aiming right at the distracted Zimvoid leader. Palindrome was the last to join the army and aimed as well. Despite his aiming, his eyes still focused on the small Zim. His climbing showed to be weaker than usual, most likely because of how much his stamina was easily running out. Even so, it did not make the child give in. Palindrome sat there silently.</p><p>Come on. Come on. We trained all these months for this. Come on.</p><p> </p><p>2K finally manages to get on top of the head, holding onto one of the giant antennae to keep him standing after such an exhaustive climbing. He can see him communicate with the captive Dib, the kid looking at him in confusion when responding back. Zib has now turned his head to look at the alternate version of his enemy. 2K spoked something to him. Palindrome grabbed his handle again, his finger resting on his trigger for the right moment.</p><p> </p><p>2K looks back at the Dib. He speaks to him again while he walks fast paced towards-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A harsh groan escapes from the fish hybrids when an unexpected and heavy uncomfortable sensation quickly raced throughout his body. It was a feeling he never felt to the point that he couldn’t even describe it. Was it pain? He didn’t even know if he can describe it as pain. But it was as though his entire body was beginning to weigh down and grow numb inside and out. He almost lost control of the ship and it was about to make a nose dive to the ground, but Palindrome still felt conscious enough to pull the handle back, stabilizing the cruiser from falling. At least for now. But it did not stop the feeling that he was experience and it almost immediately got to the point where it felt like his mind was starting to get distracted by something else, yet he can’t remember what it is that he should think about.</p><p> </p><p>Whatever it was, the awareness of his surroundings were starting to deteriorate. He groaned again, his eyes squeezing shut, and placed his hand on his bowl,</p><p>“Why do I feel...more...stupider...?”</p><p>His eyes opened, feeling the numbness on his hand getting stronger. He pulled it away and looked to see why he was having trouble feeling his hand.</p><p> </p><p>He noticed that something looked strange about it. Then something came out of his hand that looked what appeared to be floating goo as he watched it turn into a darkish green color. More and more came out and he realized that his hand was look thinner. Wait....is hand-?</p><p>Screams and shoutings were suddenly heard outside, causing him to flinch and snap his gaze away from his disappearing. He looked out. What he saw was something he did not ever expect to see.</p><p> </p><p>All the ships were falling. No. They’re not just falling. They’re dissolving. Their dissolving. The screams and shoutings were so loud that he can actually hear them:</p><p>“BIG ZIMS DOES NOT FEEL LIKE BIG ZIM SELF! BIG ZIM QUESTION BIG ZIM’S INDIVIDUALITY!”</p><p>“What’s happening?! Why am I....?”</p><p>“Make them stop!”</p><p>“Everything I am is a lie!”</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t even take long before he saw green goo shoot out of each of the ships, getting sucked on by the vortex that were getting stronger. His breathing grew heavy in horror, eyes tracing about everything he was seeing. It’s not just him.</p><p>The ships. Everyone. But.....why?</p><p>He looked at the Zapper. He realized something looked off about it. It looked brighter then....</p><p>He froze up in realization.</p><p>Oh no.</p><p> </p><p>He was caught off guard by his body growing heavy again, each of them being worse than the last to the point where he feels like he can barely sit up straight or even concentrate on driving the ship. He tried to catch his breath again, fighting to keep his mind as much as he could as he can feel it deteriorate even more. There were even moments where he almost forgotten why he was here. Wait...where was he? What is he doing? He’s doing this for somebody. Someone...</p><p> </p><p>Something urged him to shakily look up, doing his best to ignore the dizziness. His eyes finally trailed back to the head of the robot. He can only see a Dib who is captive until he sawsome small being nearly fly past him and started to grip onto his hair strand. At this point, the smeet’s body was already starting to dissipate.</p><p> </p><p>His mind sprung back to life for that moment. His eyes widening to gaze at him. He quickly grabbed the handle and started dashing right towards him. Along the way, he needed to dodge anything that would stop him from reaching him. With every ships that soared passed by. Every ships that almost hit him. Every sharp turns he need to make in order to avoid getting hit. The debris of the robot. Everything.</p><p> </p><p>His dissipating eyes never let go of the child, his ship continuing to speed right close to to where he was at, despite it shutting down on him. The ship’s glass dissipated, making him feel the strong wind and yet could no longer feel the coolness of it. The kid was only using one hand to hold onto the hair strand, his other hand already completely gone and his dissipation worsening. He did not have any time. His mind thought of the name he last wanted to think of. The very last thing he could remember besides all the other new memories that was that was replacing his original memories. He sharply filled in to what now felt like his lungs instead of his gills, almost as if he was regaining them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“2K!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The child froze. He instantly turned to the source of the voice. The alternate Zim stiffened in horror.</p><p> </p><p>His face. His face is almost gone. The child nonetheless still saw him, gazing at him with a dead expression. Even though there was barely any expression on his face, Palindrome can sense him trying to comprehend what was happening. But that he knew that whatever was happening, he knew that he should terrified. It had to keep hitting the fish hybrid with the conclusion that he never want any of them to believe. But it seems the worst really was happening.</p><p>They failed. They failed to defeat Zib. They failed to go back home. They failed to continue living their normal lives on their timeline. They failed to survive this void. They failed...They failed....</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I failed....</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He started to feel choked up, not sure if he was even able to produce tears.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I failed you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“2K!!!!!!!”</strong>
</p><p>He screamed out again, quickly climbing out and leaping out of the ship at the right moment, his arm reaching out and hoping his body can get to him on time. 2K however remained frozen. His mouth moved, seeing how they formed to say his friend’s name, even if it was just a whisper. His eyes grew heavy. Palindrome’s consciousnesses started to rapidly deteriorate.</p><p> </p><p>He just needs to get to him. Just to be with him for just a...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2K lost complete grip and flew off, his body fully coming apart. Palindrome instantly lost conscious the moment it happened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: Wake Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Hey. Um. Brother?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Sure! What is it, brother?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Uh...do you...um. Do you ever worry?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Worry about what?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Well heheh! Ofcourse it’s a dumb question. But um. Do you ever worry that maybe this won’t last forever?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Whaaat?! Come on! Ofcourse it will last forever! We can make it last as long as you want it to!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“But wouldn’t you want to too?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“....Hm. You know, that’s a good question. I always pondered about that. Im guessing you might wonder about that too.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Wonder about what?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Wonder which one you really are. Which one is the real you....Hey! I got a question for you brother! Let’s say we use to be someone. But an event occurred that made you become someone else. Someone grants you the second chance to be that person again. Will you take it?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmmm. Not entirely sure. It really depends if my original self was better than what I am now:”</p><p> </p><p>“Better in what way?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. Superior? More flawless? I think.”</p><p> </p><p>“You seem unsure, brother.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh I don’t know. Who knows? Maybe that original me was worse than what I am now?”</p><p> </p><p>“In what way?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm not sure. Maybe evil? Careless? Dumb? Pitiful?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you really think that’s what you were?”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess so. You?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm. I’m not sure either.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see....”</p><p> </p><p>“....I know! Let’s play! Just like old times!”</p><p> </p><p>“Like old times?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! Like hide-and seek! I hide and you have to look for me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Expect me to look for you in an area this big?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Uh-Huh! But it will be different! You need to find someone to convince them to come find me!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I don’t think that’s how the game works. Shouldn’t I be the only one to find you.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Yeah but it’ll get boring. Besides! It’s nice to get to know someone! Even if there’s a chance they can be sketchy!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Brother, I’m not sure if that’s a safe idea.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Aw come on, trust me! I know you can do it!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hm. Fine. How do I start?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Well...first, you have to wake up!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>———————————————————-</p><p> </p><p>Palindrome gasped a breath of water, his body violently shuddering for a few seconds as if it was springing back to life. Within a second after it happened, the heavy sensation rushed across his body. It felt as though he was about to dissipate again, but felt like his body was holding back from coming apart again. He felt his weak arms wrap around 2K as much as he could to which he timed on when he was going to catch him, making sure never to let him go.</p><p> </p><p>But it didn’t even take long to realize the smeet wasn’t in his arms. With few shuddering and panting breaths, he forced open his eyes just a bit. Everything felt a bit brighter than expected. And it made him feel sick to his stomach. Everything from his surroundings made him feel sick. Or was he imagining that it is what made him sick. Whatever it was, it was horrible. It didn’t feel like pain, but it was a strange heavy sensation that felt close to it. The growing sickness caused his eyes to glue shut again, resulting in his mind whirring and feeling himself pass out.</p><p> </p><p>He did not know how long he kept his eyes closed for or whether or not he really did knocked out, but few flashes of traumatic images from the battle swept through his mind for a split seconds, despite it feeling like forever and wanting to cry out on making it stop. He suddenly felt a soft nudge soon after. It felt warm and soft, interrupting the pain enough to relieve himself. Even if it was just a moment. The one who was nudging him felt small and round, having a bit of puffiness to them. He gulped down, hoping to have the strength to speak with his heart fluttering in hope on who it might be. He weakly flicked open his eyes again.</p><p> </p><p>“T....2K....?”</p><p> </p><p>The blurry vision showed him what seemed like a pale blue figure instead of a light green as he had hoped. The vision slightly cleared up until he realized that the small being was softly hovering above him. The fish looking being had derpy eyes and squared buck tooth. What was that thing? Minimoose? No. That’s not his name. Why did he think that was his name? His name....is....</p><p>His breath stiffened from finally recognizing him.</p><p>“Mini....Miniwhale...? Is it really...?” He shakily reaches out, “Miniwhale...?”</p><p>“Nya,” the figure squeaked in a concerned tone and moved close in order to let him be able to rest his creator’s palm on the side of his body. Palindrome processed to make sure he really wasn’t hallucinating. No, he couldn’t be here. He just can’t. How could he have entered the Zimvoid? There’s just no absolute-</p><p>“”Nya?”</p><p> </p><p>The fish Irken blinked.</p><p>“Wh...what are you...? What do you mean ‘where have I gone’? Why are you h-?”</p><p>He grunt from the unfeeling sensation rushing through his body returning, causing him to squeeze eyes shut and hug himself again.</p><p>“Nya?”</p><p>He found it impossible to respond to his subject this time, focusing more on fighting it back.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>It took several seconds for it to ebb away, letting his body fully relax in exhaustion and breathe heavily.</p><p>“Nya!”</p><p>
  <em>Yes I’m fully aware my bowl is very dirty thanks for reminding me at this time.</em>
</p><p>But he did not say that and instead respond weakly,</p><p>“Miniwhale. If it’s really you...please,” his eyes opened and trace back to him, “...help me.”</p><p>“Nya?”</p><p>He couldn’t tell him exactly what he needs help with. His body felt so useless that even speaking would easily tire him out. He can’t even look around the area because of how blurry his sight really was. There was really no telling when the horrible feelings were going to end. He felt like he could throw up at any moment.</p><p>“Nya...”</p><p>His heart melted by what the robot responded. He soon after started feeling him float down and nestle against his body. It made the unfeeling sensation grow numb again. He took a moment to process and choked up a bit, realizing how long it has been since he has encountered anyone close to him from his timeline. He gave out the strength to move his arm so he can rest it around him.</p><p>“Y-yeah....I missed you too.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Miniwhale responded by nestling against his body more until he felt cozy against his creator. Palindrome wondered if he was doing this because he was trying to comfort him during the ill feeling or if it’s because he was embracing him after not seeing him for all those few months. It could maybe be both. Nonetheless, he felt his body start to shut down on him again. He wanted to beg his body so much on moving again. There was so much that he needed to know. What happened to the other Zims? What happened to the Elder? The Meat? Where’s that Zib? Where’s that alternate Dib?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>2K....2K, are you still here? Did you come back too just like me? Why didn’t Miniwhale mention you or the others? Am I the only one who came back from....?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>His eyes grew heavy until the closed shut to give into the unconsciousness.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...Where are you?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>———————————————————-</p><p> </p><p>Zim can be seen laying face plant on a messy table sleeping, his drools having covered half of it. He can be heard softly snoring.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir. Sir.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a moment of no response.</p><p> </p><p>“Hellooooo. Sirrrrr.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh! Wah!” Zim jumps awake with pieces of styrofoams stuck on his face and quickly glanced around his lab in wonder.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir. School will be starting soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait.” Zim processed and looked up at the ceiling, “you mean now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yyyyup.”</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT?!” He exclaimed, “why didn’t you wake me up earlier?!”</p><p> </p><p>The computer sighed,</p><p>“Sir, I tried to wake you up two hours-“</p><p> </p><p>“Urgh! Forget about it,” he rubbed the pieces of styrofoams off his face, “I’ll do this later. Just don’t touch any of them!”</p><p> </p><p>“I am aware of that, sir. You tell me this everyday.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well it’s always good to be reminded,” he hopped off his seat. “Computer! Initiate my brilliant disguise!”</p><p> </p><p>The tube shot down to cover Zim’s body. It then pulled back up to show him in his human disguise. He then walks over to the elevator and goes up to the living room, to which he can see Gir watching his TV as usual.</p><p> </p><p>“Your in charge of the house, Gir. Make sure Minimoose doesn’t eat them again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okie dokie!” Gir said without even looking at him and changed the channel.</p><p>There was a likely chance he didn’t even listen, but not like Zim couldn’t do anything about it. He just continued on and left his home base, walking out to the usual casual days. Basically how it was everything day. Somewhat cloudy skies, some bird flying by with some of them often time hitting a house and getting knocked unconscious. The neighbor next door always screaming in order for their husband to clearly hear them. Boy does he love this planet. But it won’t be any better until he conquers it.</p><p> </p><p>He walked passed the neighborhood and through the streets until it took him maybe half an hour to get to school, many kids having already gone inside. He walked inside the school, went passed the halls, ignoring some weird kid who was in the locker calling out nonchalantly to let him out, and was able to go inside the classroom just as soon as the school bell rang. Dib can be seen apparently not glaring at him as usual, instead scribbling on a journal.</p><p> </p><p>Zim squinted, wondering what he was up to this time.</p><p>“Zim.”</p><p>The Irken flinched and turned to see Ms.Bitters behind him.</p><p>“Take your seat. Class is about to start.”</p><p>“Uh, right! Yes, Ms. Bitters!”</p><p>He went and did as she told him. Again, the school seat feeling uncomfortable as always.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, class. Today, we’re going to-“</p><p>She turned to notice Dib scribbling.</p><p>“Dib. I really do hope your not trying to write out your plans on how to get to Zim’s ‘secret alien lair’.”</p><p>The class giggles by her comment.</p><p>“Uh, no Ms. Bitter. It’s actually something different.”</p><p>“Oh? Then you might as well either stop scribbling whatever creative fantasy you always have in that big head of yours or would you like to spend more of these dragging moments of class time telling us what it is your scribbling about.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just...have anyone noticed the stars looked off today?”</p><p>“Stars?” One kid asked in confusion.</p><p>“Yeah! For example, last night I was checking my telescope to see if Zim’s kind arrived as usual and the stars looked very different. Like...very different. There seems to be a lot more in the sky and not to mention that most of them look to be bigger than the others. Has anyone noticed that?”</p><p>“Dib, none of us aren’t into those stargazing gizmos like you do.”</p><p>“Ofcourse there is, ask Zim! He always checks to see what his kinds are up to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey now,” Zim narrowed, “don’t get me into this conversation!”</p><p>“Maybe there might be meteor showers tonight?” One kid suddenly guessed.</p><p>“Oh I hope so!” One girl said, “I wish for a talking pony!”</p><p>“I wish for a kitten!” Another kid said.</p><p>“I wish to be singer!”</p><p>“I wish for a world’s finest pizza!”</p><p> </p><p>“I wish to be a rock-“</p><p>“Well apparently wishing on a star is part of something out of a fairy tale,” the teacher interrupted. “In life, you won’t get anything unless you decide to work hard in getting it. Now that we’re back to reality, can I now continue this section?”</p><p> </p><p>The class stayed quiet.</p><p>“Good. Now then, today we’ll be talking about the Schrodinger’s Cat theory. Can anyone guess as to what it is?”</p><p> </p><p>—————————————————</p><p> </p><p>The school bell rings. Kids screams in happiness as they run out of school and jump out of windows as usual. Zim walks out of the door mumbling.</p><p>“What kind of dumb question is that? Of course the cat is dead! Or alive. How can a cat be both dead and alive? that’s the stupidest thing I ever heard. Dumb humans with their dumb logical sense-“</p><p>“You have something to do with it, don’t you?”</p><p>“Huh?” He turned behind him and saw Dib come out of the entrance and walk down the stair to approach him with a look of suspicions. Oh here it goes again.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re plotting something, do you? Why are the night skies different tonight? Is it part of your next scheme?”</p><p>“Gee I don’t know Dib human,” Zim in annoyance, “why don’t you next time use that weak telescope of yours to see what these new stars actually are?”</p><p>“Because dad called me to go to bed before I could analyze it more. So tell me, Zim! What are they?”</p><p>“Ok first off, if they were really part of my next glorious plan, I would not tell you what they are. Second, I have not analyzed the galaxies in a while.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you check the galaxy every night? Like, to check what the invaders are up to and all of that?”</p><p>“WHAT?!” He exclaimed, “HOW DO YOU KNOW?!”</p><p>“You one time complained about them doing something that was bugging you.”</p><p>“LIES! ZIM WOULD NEVER TALK ABOUT OTHER LESS SKILLED INVADERS!”</p><p>“Whatever, man. I guess I tend to forget that you’re not too active with your ambitions as usual.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is also lies! Zim has become more ambitious with his great conquest to conquer your planet more than ever!”</p><p>“You mean by studying those things.”</p><p>“What things?”</p><p>“The packing pea-“</p><p>“I knew what you were talking about.”</p><p> </p><p>Dib sighed and facepalmed.</p><p>“You spent the whole night studying them again?”</p><p>“They’re very important! I must know what their purpose really is!”</p><p>“Zim, you told me this for like what? The thirtieth time? And besides, what makes them so important? They’re just packing peanuts.”</p><p>YOU ARE WRONG STINK BOY! Those packing peanuts had much more potential than you should EVER know! Especially that one time!”</p><p> </p><p>“One time?” Dib’s eyebrow raised.</p><p>“Yeah!” Zim smiled, “that one time when I-“</p><p>There were few secondsofsilence. Zim stopped smiling and processed.</p><p>“Ok, maybe they haven’t done anything yet, but I’m SURE they have a purpose. I just need to remember what it was!”</p><p> </p><p>“And how long exactly will that take?” Dib crosses his arms in annoyance, “you’ve been going on about it for a year now. Mostly because of that little ‘incident’. And it’s because of that incident that not only do you focus on them, you have been obsessed about them more and more.”</p><p>“And THATS because I am getting closer and closer to uncovering it’s purpose. Watch me, stink human...watch me! When I uncover the power of those styrofoams, you can no longer stop me! I will be able to conquer my planets with my BARE hands! Or feet, any of those can work.”</p><p> </p><p>Zim lets out a laughter before running off to the street. Midway, his maniacal laughter turns to a yelp of shock as a car can be heard honking in the distance and then crashing sounds are heard, with one woman screaming,</p><p>“Hey watch where you’re going, stupid kid!”</p><p>Dib stares off at the scene and sigh in annoyance.</p><p>“Of all supernatural I could be chasing, why does my main focus have to be him?”</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2: The Dream was Real</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Brother, you silly! That’s not how you play the game!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“But I’m tired. Can’t we do this later?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“But brother! If you do, we’ll never play it again! Come on now, sleepyhead! I think someone is going to join!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>———————————————-</p><p> </p><p>A familiar whirring sound can be heard.Palindrome can feel his squeedlyspooch twist and churn sickly the moment he felt his body wake up again. The heavy sensation was there and strong, but his consciousness felt a little stronger than last time. He weakly squinted upon his eyes, trying to process his surroundings again. There was one thing he noticed since his vision has gotten clearer. The Zimvoid. Something’s different about the Zimvoid. It looks so closed in-</p><p> </p><p><strong>Thud</strong>!</p><p> </p><p>The whirring sound was replaced with something falling on the ground, sending a moment of vibration that Palindrome felt on the ground his body was motionlessly lying on. He felt Miniwhale wiggle out of Palindrome’s arms, who was embracing him as he was originally resting, and made a squeak of surprise. Who did he see? Could it be he maybe sees....</p><p>“2K....” groans, despite feeling nauseous,”2K, is that...?”</p><p> </p><p>“Zim?”</p><p> </p><p>The fish hybrid’s body stiffened by a voice he knew too well. Few seconds of processing what he just heard, his body struggled to softly shift so he can look at what was behind him. It was much brighter where he was looking. A figure about the same size as him was behind the brightness, viewing the figure’s head to be too massive in the hybrid’s viewpoint to even maintain his small body. A human boy walked closer to him, his dark brown open jacket softly flowing a bit by his movement. His entire appearance was no longer hidden from the brightness by the time he approached him, his more reddish pupil eyes widen a bit in soft disbelief.</p><p>“Oh my God. My alien tracker was right. You actually came back.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Palindrome’s breath quickened a bit in order to find the strength to respond again.</p><p>“Dib human?”</p><p> </p><p>His Dib crouched down to take a good look at him.</p><p>“Yeesh. You look like a pile of poop right now. No literally. What’s up with that filthy water in your bowl? It looks as though you haven’t cleaned that in months.”</p><p>Palindrome squeedlyspooch churned again by another wave of heavy sensation,</p><p>“Please don’t mention it,” he groaned again.</p><p> </p><p>“Better yet,” he glared angrily, “where have you been? You think I can just monitor your house for 6 months?!”</p><p>“It was actually 3 months,” the sick Irken corrected as he was attempting to gain control of his body’s condition.</p><p>“Alright fine, it was 3 month, so what?” He crossed his arms, “you better really tell me what’s going on and what exactly you did this time! Why did we all dissipate and then reversed back to normal?!”</p><p> </p><p>Palindrome laid still and tried his best to process.</p><p>“....What?” His eyes traced back to his enemy.</p><p>“Oh you know exactly what I’m talking about, Zim! You had something to do with that dissipation incident. Did you go somewhere and attempted to fully wipe this whole planet with...whatever that was?!”</p><p>“Dib human,” he grunted as he shakily sit up halfway, his arms shaky, “I dont know what you’re talk about. But whatever it is, I didn’t do it. If anything, I want to ask you something. Why are you in the Zimvoid?”</p><p>“Zimvoid?” His eyebrow raised</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, this place is called the Zimvoid. It’s where I have been trapped in this whole time. How were you able to access here?”</p><p>His Dib stood still for a long while. Looking at him as if he lost it for whatever reason.</p><p>“Zim. I don’t know if the illness is so bad for you that your picturing about your conquered Earth, which won’t happen. But you do realize you’re in your home base, right?”</p><p>“My...what?”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes blinked multiple times in order to look about more clearly on where he was. It hurt his eyes, but they strengthened to see his surrounding. His Dib was right. He was not in the Zimvoid this whole time. He was actually in the living room of his home base. He was....back home. Back in his own timeline. Just like he....</p><p>“No. No this can’t be right,” he murmured, his heart sinking as he glanced about even more, “this can not be.”</p><p>Miniwhale moves next to to the human boy, staring at his master in concern. His enemy’s eyes furrowed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Zim-?”</p><p>“I was there a split second ago. He was right in front of me, Dib. I could have caught him right there. He....”</p><p>“Zim, what are you going on about-?”</p><p>“No. It couldn’t have been a dream,” his body started to tremble in disbelief and confusion, his eyes straining from trying to hold back the overwhelming emotion, “The Zimvoid was real, I’m sure of it. 2K was real too! I know he was-!”</p><p>“Zim!” His Dib grabbed him and sharply turned him to make him look at him, “Would you snap out of it?! And who is this ‘2K’ you keep mentioning?”</p><p> </p><p>Before he could answer, the heavy sensation rushed across body again. And with the combination of the stress he was now going through, it was enough to cause him to completely loose his appetite. And given the fact his head had been stuck in a bowl filled with water for few months, it made things even worse. He knew that breathing the water wasimpossible now in this condition.</p><p>“Ew gross!” He felt his enemy drop him back on the floor, “what the heck, man!”</p><p> </p><p>“Nya!”</p><p>“I know he’s suffocating, what do you want me to do?! Help him?! Because that’s the last thing I want to do!”</p><p>“Nya!”</p><p>The conversation was starting to blur out as his consciousness began to fade from how much his body was screaming. He can then feel his violently squirming body give in as he is succumb to darkness once again.</p><p> </p><p>————————————————————————-</p><p> </p><p>The first thing Palindrome remembered when regaining consciousness was the great feeling of fresh clean water rushingacross his body, followed by his gills sucking in as much of the water as it can content. His eyes flew wide open and let out a gasp, the first thing seeing is the fresh water surrounding his entire body. It took him a moment to process this experience until his ear fins fluttered at the great sensation he hasn’t felt in a long time. He smiled in in overwhelming and relieved glee, letting himself enjoy it.</p><p>“Ah!...Fresh water how I miss you....”</p><p> </p><p>“Now will you tell me what exactly is going on?”</p><p>He fully snapped out of his trance, turning to realize that he was inside of his huge fish tank that was within his lab. He also notice his body was feeling lighter because of how he was no longer wearing his suit or his helmet. He has fully forgotten how light his body really was. without it, it made his body feel incredibly strong when swimming about. Guess it was also the fact that three months physically training and doing his duties with 2K really paid off.</p><p>He then remembered Dib’s voice and swam up to poke his head out of the surface, seeing his enemy and servant standing in front of him. Miniwhale, shortly after Palindrome pokes his head out of the water quickly floated over him and nudge against his chest.</p><p> </p><p>He let his arm wrap around his robot in a cradling position in order to comfort him, already having the idea he must have worried him when he passed out, before looking back up at the human in suspicion.</p><p>“You saved me?”</p><p>“Please,” the boy crossed his arms, “I never wanted to save you to begin with. Your whale robot wouldn’t shut up about having me save you. Besides, you still haven’t answered all of my questions.”</p><p> </p><p>The fish hybrid remained eyeing him.</p><p>“First,” he replied to the human boy,“You have to explain to me what you were talking about back there.”</p><p>“Which one?”</p><p>“The dissipation incident.”</p><p>“Oh come on! Why do I have to be the one to explain first?”</p><p>“Cause maybe it might give me a clue on exactly what happened in the Zimvoid.”</p><p>“Seriously? You’re going on about this ‘Zimvoid’ again? What even is it?”</p><p>“Explain to me about the dissipation incident or I won’t explain to you anything,” Palindrome softly squinted.</p><p> </p><p>The human child glared at him for a while. But he gave in and sighed. He sat down by the ground and began.</p><p>“I heard nothing about you for months. I tried to use the alien radar many times to see if you were doing something in another galaxy or something. But no matter how many attempts, the tracker could not find you. It was almost as if...you were no longer present in the universe. I eventually was starting to think I actually won, even though I didn’t feel like I earned it until I really did defeated you in person. But I tried to push that though aside and instead continued on with my life. One early morning, I left home to go to school. It was about the third month since you disappeared and I was starting to think less about even counting the days of your absence. I was walking pass through the city....”</p><p> </p><p>He suddenly went quiet, now showing an expression that he was feeling haunted.</p><p>“....I started to feel strange. In fact, it turns out I was not the only one. Everyone were shouting and screaming and...everything just turned into these particles of goo for whatever reason. And so was I. I woke up and a second afterstarted feeling pretty sick. But everything was back to normal as if everything that was dissipating reversed back to their own form. I really don’t know what that was all about, but I was at least strong enough to head back home so me and my family can recover from the aftermath.”</p><p> </p><p>“And did your ‘dad’ of yours say anything about it?”</p><p>“Pfft!” He rolled his eyes, “he just said that some sort of pollution in the air might have been the reason we all-“ he finger gestured, “‘hallucinated’. He was at least not as sick as me and Gaz were though.”</p><p>“What did your ‘sister’ think.”</p><p>“Gaz just wants to pretend it didn’t happen. Just continue on with our lives cause thinking about that incident will just loose our minds. But I obviously couldn’t stop thinking about it. Soon after I recovered though was when I realized my alien tracker was going off for who knows how long in my closet. It gave me a signal that there was an alien on our planet and...”</p><p> </p><p>His Dib looks back at him, his eyes furrowed,</p><p>“Well, you know the rest of the story.”</p><p>Palindrome blinked and then placed his finger on his chin, his body nearly flinching since it was the first time he touched his own head in months, and pondered.</p><p>“Well,” His enemy said a bit impatiently, “any ‘clues’ you might have?”</p><p>Palindrome was quiet for a short while before responding,</p><p>“So it was not just me and the other Zims...”</p><p>Dib’s expression changed into confusion,</p><p>“Other Zims?”</p><p>“It also happened in my future conquered planet,” he continued.</p><p>“Well you’re not going to conquer my planet, that’s for sure,” the human child narrowed.</p><p>“And if that’s so,” the Irken hybrid gazed up at the ceiling, “I wonder if it happened throughout our entire universe. If so....Could it have also happened in the other Zims’ timelines?”</p><p>“Other Timelines?” His Dib grew confused again.</p><p> </p><p>“But that still wouldn't make sense,” Palindrome furrowed in confusion while still talking to himself, “why did we dissipate? Why did it reverse? Most importantly, why am I back in my own timeline? I mean it’s what I always wanted, but....somethings not right. The only reason could be that something happened to the Zapper.”</p><p>The human grew even more confused.</p><p>“....Yeah. It has to be the Zapper that did something to us. Something was off about it when I last glanced at it, I’m sure of it. And someone might have triggered it to do this. Maybe the Elder pushed the wrong button. Or maybe....maybe someone else triggered it on purpose. Maybe someone like.....”</p><p>His eyes narrowed.</p><p>“Zib. It must have been Zib. He must have had something when pressing thosebuttons that automatically caused the Zapper to-“</p><p> </p><p>“Alright alright ALRIGHT <strong>ALRIGHT</strong>!” His enemy fully cut him off of his pondering in which caused Palindrome to finally look back at him, “I don’t know what ANY of what you just said makes ANY sense whatsoever! You’re gonna make my skull crack wide open if you don’t tellme what you were talking about and where exactly you have been!”</p><p>“Human skulls can do that?” Palindrome was a bit impressed.</p><p>“IT WAS AN EXAGGERATION! Just tell me already!!”</p><p> </p><p>The fish hybrid was quiet again. For the first time since he passed out last time, he felt the sadness weigh down in his chest again, his fin lowering at the traumatic thought of what happened the last time he was conscious in the Zimvoid. He softly looked at his Dib.</p><p>“Do you really want to know where I disappeared to?”</p><p> </p><p>————————————————-</p><p> </p><p>His Dib tried processing everything he has been telling him, with Miniwhale also listening in awe. About the Irken signal he got. How he crashed into the Zimvoid. A world that was filled with alternate versions of himself. How he met a baby version of himself name 2K and how he joined the Zim Resistance. How he learned the entire function of the Zimvoid. His growing bond for his Resistance partner. How three months after meeting 2K that they eventually stumbled upon an alternate version of a Dib and Gir, which led them on adventure all the way to encountering Number 1, revealing to be a fusion of an alternate Zim and Dib.</p><p> </p><p>They are told of his main scheme and brought nearly all the Zims together to engage in a war against him. But he tells him what happens during the battle. How everyone in the Zimvoid dissipated. And 2K being the very last one he saw in the Zimvoid before watching him disappear as well, along with him blacking out.</p><p>“...And that was when I woke up here.”</p><p> </p><p>His Dib was deadly quiet for quite a while. He blinked multiple times and needed to sit down. He rest his palm on his forehead.</p><p>“Uh...wow. Wow. Uh...a world full of my greatest enemy. Man. That sounds like something that is my worst nightmare coming true. How was other me able to cope with that place?”</p><p>“He was kind of shook about it when we found him and the other Gir. He seemed to cope with it pretty fast. But,” his eyes slanted, “he thought that me, 2K, and the Elder were the less intimidating and feeble version of his Zim. Don’t know what that was all about, but oh well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I can’t blame him,” His Dib said unamused, “you do tend to not put enough work into conquering our Earth.” </p><p>“Yes I do!” Palindrome responded in annoyance.</p><p>“Whatever. Did you ever know what happened to him and that other creepier me.”</p><p>“I don’t know. It’s hard to say. I just last saw them sitting by the top of the robot where I last saw 2K.”</p><p>“Hm. Oh well. Whatever happened to them, I just hope they got out of that place alive. Well....I don’t really care too much for that ‘Zib’ though, he was too far gone. Anyways, I’m just so glad I didn’t respond to that signal.”</p><p> </p><p>Palindrome sigh,</p><p>“I was guessing that you did.”</p><p>His Dib looked at him in surprise,</p><p>“How did you know I got the signal?”</p><p>“Zib told the other you that he was the only one that responded to the signal. That was when I learned why you did not chase me down while I was heading to the vortex.”</p><p>“Oh. I mean, I did see the signal,” his enemy rubbed the back of his head, “but it told me that there was a very violent storm ahead where the signal was coming from. I figured that it would be far too dangerous to come after you at a condition like that. And given how you mysteriously survive everything, I just figured you would turn back or get past the storm somehow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Figures...Mmmph!” Palindrome deeply groaned and hugged himself with one of his arms. Miniwhale felt his master’s other arm around him tighten a bit, making him look up at him in confusion and concern. His Dib noticed and looked back at him,</p><p>“Zim?”</p><p>“Rggh...it’s nothing, it’s nothing,” he gulped and tried to catch his breath, “...Just having another one.”</p><p>The kid just nodded and did nothing else but wait patiently. It took several seconds for the sensation to fully die off again, making the fish hybrid sink almost completely into the water tank in exhaustion, his free arm grabbing onto the ledge. He took easy breaths, with Miniwhale squeaking,</p><p>“Nya?”</p><p>He tiredly look to notice his servant’s worried expression. He tried giving at least a soft reassuring smile,</p><p>“It’s fine, Miniwhale. It’s at least lighter than last time.”</p><p>“How long have you been having that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not sure. Maybe since everyone here woke up?”</p><p>“You seem to have it a lot worse though. Do you know why that is?”</p><p>“I don’t know, stink face. I’m not in a mood to think about it either. But given it was a long while since the last time I had it,that’s a sign that those sensations won’t last long.”</p><p>He calmly breathed out and let himself fully relax,</p><p>“I just hope it goes away fast. I can’t stay like this. I need to find 2K. I need to know if he’s ok...along with the others.”</p><p> </p><p>The scuba diver softly narrowed,</p><p>“And I don’t care whether you believe my story or not, Dib. I need to find my best friend no matter what.”</p><p>Miniwhale frowned,</p><p>“....Nya?”</p><p>“Yeah, you did not mishear it. He really did matter to me,” his said in a bit sadder tone.</p><p>“So...your best friend is yourself,” His Dib processed it a bit.</p><p>Palindrome responded by eyeing at him in offense.</p><p>Dib noticed, not caring too much on how he felt about that comment.</p><p>“Then again,” the human shrugged, “I’m not really too surprised.”</p><p> </p><p>His Dib made a pause and looked away.</p><p>“I will hate to say that I do believe in everything you have told me.”</p><p>“Heh. Funny,” Palindrome was not convinced, “you always refuse to believe me.”</p><p>“Well my incident is one thing that made me do so. But there was another thing that really stood out.”</p><p>Dib stood up and walked few steps away from him. Palindrome was confused at where he was going as he watched him stop and look down at something. He bent down and picked it up before turning back to walk towards his enemy again.</p><p> </p><p>“You were wearing this when I found you. Isn’t that part of your story?”</p><p>The fish squinted, trying to figure out what he was carrying. His face slowly morphed into a complete stunned and emotional expression when his sight of it became far too familiar to mistaken it. His Dib stopped and handed him what appeared to be a heavy metallic looking collar that gave off the pale reddish and pinkish color. Palindrome hesitated before reaching out and softly taking it from him. He let it get very close to his chest so he can fully look at it from a perfect view.</p><p> </p><p>The collar was now unlocked, with it pried open. This indicated that his Dib was actually able to successfully open it for whatever reason. There was something else that he wanted to see and he softly turned it to see a four digit bar that still reflected from the light. The four digits provided four random numbers, reading out 2|0|0|2.</p><p>“When you passed out, Miniwhale and I rushed you to your water tank and took your suit and water helmet off in order for you to breathe the water easily. However, the collar was avoiding the water helmet from being removed. So the only way to do so was forcing open the collar. And that was for me to laser the key hole, which is why the key hole looks completely melted.”</p><p>The alien was completely frozen for a long while, staring at the digits. He perked a soft smile for a second before they tensed and he started to choke up, his eyes getting watery. The boy also noticed this and scoffed,</p><p>“Oh come on, are you seriously gonna cry over me destroying the collar? The one that you said you were stuck wearing all those months? Because if you turned out to have grown attached to it, it’s just a stupid collar.”</p><p> </p><p>Palindrome softly shook his head and sniffed, letting his arm rub his tearful eyes.</p><p>“N-no, no it’s not that. Stupidly enough, I’m actually happy. I knew the whole time that the Zimvoid really did exist. But....”</p><p>He emotionally looked back down at the collar, softly smiling again,</p><p>“I still needed proof to know I really was right.”</p><p>His body hiccuped just a bit before letting his arms wrap around the collar and pressing it to his chest.</p><p>“Don’t worry, buddy. I have proof now that you and the others were never a dream. I’ll come find you, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Miniwhale stares before smiling at his master’s relief in a response. His Dib just awkwardly gaze,</p><p>“...Is no one going to talk about the fact that he’s hugging a collar?”</p><p>However, as soon as he said this, an alert went off.</p><p>“<strong>IRKEN DISTRESS SIGNAL HAS BEEN LOCATED.”</strong></p><p>Palindrome’s eyes snapped open by the feeling of deja vu. It also sent chills across his body, but he can’t tell if it’s a good or a bad chill. He and his enemy almost immediately looked at the large computer screen with it showing an internet connection signal and the Irken Empire symbol above it, big blinking letters below reading “IRKEN DISTRESS SIGNAL DETECTED”.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” his Dib said, “isn’t that the same signal that I...?”</p><p>Palindrome silently stared at the screen. His eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>“Computer, get me a back-up suit.”</p><p>
  <strong>“Yes, sir.”</strong>
</p><p>A huge tube buried Palindrome’s body before uncovering him to reveal what looks to be his swimming suit, except the suit is black while parts of it remain pink, along with his gloves and shoes, and a new clean helmet filled with water being worn. A small tube came out of Palindrome’s PAK and went up to attach itself from the back of his bowl.</p><p> </p><p>Palindrome gently put the collar down and tried climbing out of the huge water tank. But pushing himself out of the tank cause the heavy sensation to come back, causing him to end up having his body collapse at the edge of the floor. The boy looked,</p><p>“You sure you can get over to the controls when you’re this weak?”</p><p>“Doesn’t matter,” he grunts and looks up at him, “in fact since you’re so ‘worried’, carry me, filth human.”</p><p>“What?! Why me?!” He then point to Palindrome’s robot, “why can’t the whale do it? He has telekinesis!”</p><p> </p><p>“Nya!” Miniwhale answered.</p><p>“BUT YOU CARRIED A GIANT TRUCK ONC-!”</p><p>He stopped right there. He became unamused.</p><p>“Oh. I see what you’re doing there. You’re just saying that so I can be the one to carry him.”</p><p>“I said it doesn’t matter! Carry me to the controls!”</p><p>“Urgh! Alright fine! Yeesh, you aliens are so lazy and selfish,” he starts walking over to him.</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Palindrome mumbled, “I should maybe make a body switching machine so you can know what this really feels like right now.”</p><p>“I-“ Dib let out a grunt as he lift him up with both of his arms, “been on this same page too you know.”</p><p>“No you don’t since you just stated my condition is the worst one.”</p><p>“Yeah yeah sure whatever,” Dib grunted again when making a second short lift. “Yeesh, it was much easier carrying you before you had to wear that stupid suit. When are you ever going to get that thing upgraded to a lighter one.”</p><p>“Hey,” Palindrome pointed out as Dib starts waddling over to the controls, “it’s not easy when your body really needs water. Not only for breathing it, but to have an inner layer of the suit that helps keep my scales moisturized so they don’t dry up to the point where they get extremely itchy and then they-“</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, you don’t need to explain your fish issue again. It’s still disgusting no matter how you explain it.”</p><p>Palindrome sigh in irritation,</p><p>“Just put me down. We’re already by the controls.”</p><p>His Dib rolled his eyes and did what he told him. Palindrome however yelped when his legs failed to stand again and it cause him to fall. It took a while after to recover. Shaking, with his teeth clenching by the heavy sensation rippling across his body again, he made his legs use all the strength to stand up a bit and hold unto the controllers. He panted for a short while and looked back at the screen, exhaustingly reaching out and pressing the button. The screen change, showing what appears to be...</p><p> </p><p>Palindrome paused, trying to process what he was seeing so he can make sure his mind wasn’t making it up.</p><p>“What is that?” His Dib asked, “it looks like some sort of an abandoned settlement on an asteroid.”</p><p>The fish hybrid’s eyes softly traced as he looked at the picture on the screen.</p><p>“The Zimvoid.”</p><p>“The what?” His Dib asked. But then blinked into realization of what he meant. “Wait. THAT’S the Zimvoid?”</p><p> </p><p>“No doubt about it,” he said and pointed out a very tall device standing on the map version of the Zimvoid, “I know that there is no other planet that holds the Zapper.”</p><p>“And this is the one that you said caused everything that happened here on Earth. Especially....”</p><p>“I’m certain of it.” Palindrome then squinted. “Along with the certainty of Zib being behind it all.”</p><p>“Again, how are you certain that it was Zib? You sure that elderly Zim didn’t accidentally cut the-?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nya!” Miniwhale suddenly pointed out something.</p><p>“An email?” Palindrome glanced at his servant in confusion and looked back at the screen. Almost instantly, he took notice on a symbol of an email that appears on the bottom left of the monitor. His eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>“Computer, open the email.”</p><p>“<strong>Yes, sir.”</strong></p><p>The email opens up to show a note that is typed in Irken.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh boy,” the human boy scoffed, “more alien writings. Hey fish alien, can you translate what it says?”</p><p>The scuba diver went ahead and read it.</p><p>“It’s says....’If you really want everything to go back to normal, come see me at the place where you last saw me.’”</p><p>“Huh. That’s strange. I wonder who wrote this.”</p><p>“Based on what I read and the location, it’s already obvious on who it is. Can’t believe that Roach Human is still alive.”</p><p>“Roach Human? What kind of nickname is that?”</p><p>“Well since he hates being called ‘Zib’, I might as well give him a much better name. It fits since he’s both cruel, he looks like a human roach, and he’s a Dib.”</p><p>“Isn’t he half a Zim too?”</p><p> </p><p>But Palindrome didn’t respond this time and instead quietly stared at the screen.</p><p>His Dib slightly tilted his head in confusion.</p><p>“Zim?”</p><p>The alien hybrid stayed like this for a short while before speaking once more,</p><p>“I just don’t understand though. I shouldn’t have received this map. The Zimvoid is from another timeline and I remember when I was trapped there, I could not communicate with my own timeline. How was he able to send me this? Why now?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, he did send us a distress signal before, even if it was between two different timelines. It wouldn’t even make sense if it didn’t work for you yet it did for him.”</p><p>“The signal he used was far advanced from my own communications. Then again, maybe you could be right. But this signal is different. If the signal is leading me to the Zimvoid, it would have pointed me to Pandora’s Quadrangle. The vortex portal should be there if I’m getting the signal now.”</p><p>“The vortex wasn’t there when I checked that place,” His enemy let him know, “and I have never picked up any activity from that place since.”</p><p> </p><p>Palindrome kept on pondering more.</p><p>“Hm. That wouldn’t make sense if the vortex really is closed. I wonder...”</p><p>He looked back up at the monitor.</p><p>“Computer, zoom out the map on how long it takes to get to this signal.”</p><p>“<strong>Zooming out!”</strong></p><p>The map completely changed from the zooming. The enemy duos and Miniwhale looked at the screen.</p><p> </p><p>The entire room was quiet.</p><p>“Um....” His Dib finally spoke, “...Zim? Are you sure the map isn’t glitching?”</p><p>“No,” he murmured while his eyes remained glued on the screen.</p><p>“Are you sure?Like I’m for real, you’re really sure. Did you check if the computer is glitching?”</p><p>
  <strong>“Hmph. Well that’s just rude. My scanning is indicating that my glitches are 0%”</strong>
  
</p><p>“Are you SURE.”</p><p>“<strong>Ok, you really need to stop repeating that sentence. It’s getting very annoying.”</strong></p><p> </p><p>“Well I won’t tell until you give me proof that you aren’t glitching!”</p><p>The boy sharply turned to him.</p><p>“Zim! Check his wires or something! After all, this is a glitch, right?”</p><p>Palindrome face of disbelief remained in his face. There was absolutely no doubt that the map was just a glitch.</p><p>“Oh Tallest, Roach Human, what did you do?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——————————————————————-</p><p> </p><p>Within an broken throne room, a strange looking creature was fixing his throne until he heard an alert from the other room.</p><p>“Huh, that was fast.”</p><p>He stopped what he was doing and entered a lighter room, his appearance being a mix a what appears a child that is half human and half Irken. The PAK that was attached to the back of his head remained to softly glow as he approached a huge cracked monitor, which was damaged as a result of the war. It would glitch and flicker for a split second every now and then but regardless, it was still functional.</p><p>“Who responded?” He asked his computer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Signal was responded by Earth Number 2002, Number 1.”</strong>
</p><p>“Number 2002. Yeah,” he scoffed, “Ofcourse it would be from one of the Resistance leaders. I guess I’ll have to deal with him too if he decides to come. Speaking of that, what is the condition of Earth Number 2000?”</p><p>
  <strong>“The altered timeline of Number 2000 remains stable. It does not appear as though it will change any time soon or rather there is no indication yet if it will ever show a sign of shifting back to its original state.”</strong>
  
</p><p>“Well that’s one good news I guess,” he sighed, “then again, there’s no telling if he will notice the sudden change of his environment if he’s in a state for this long, or for any Zim that is in this state for that matter. Whatever the case, the timelines cannot remain like this. And I will make sure I don’t underestimate any Zim again. Especially that....”</p><p>The rage, just remembering that particular Zim, makes him want to kill him without hesitation. The thought of him was enough to make him tightly form his hands into a fist.</p><p> </p><p>Short beeping sounds was suddenly heard from the computer, distracting him. A monitor points to a specific Earth out of the rest of its alternates that live nearby.</p><p>
  <strong>“Number 1. I detect another timeline that is having another unknown triggered time anomaly from Number 2004. The timeline’s shift back into its original state is therefore happening momentarily.”</strong>
</p><p>The hybrid species looks at the screen in awe.</p><p>“Another one, huh?”</p><p>Without a moment to loose, he looked up at the ceiling that has fully broken off and let his spider legs fully come out of his PAK, launching him up there. He launched out of the hole and made a careful landing on the roof of the castle.</p><p> </p><p>With his spider legs sinking back the where it came from and fully standing up again, he looked out at the Zimvoid. The world felt emptier than it ever was. Especially with the vortexes no longer seen from the sky, resulting in not feeling any wind. Along with the destroyed Zapper, who’s lower bottom half was slightly tilted to the left, as the result of powerful impact of the explosion, and the top portion of it being broken off and laying on the ground, several pieces of it splayed out and surrounding around it. Without the bright light of the powerful device, the Zimvoid has plunged into complete darkness, the stars and moon being the only lights left in such a completely dead world.</p><p> </p><p>There were barely any broken ships left, given that they all dissipated along with the Zims and their destroyed Girs’ bodies, resulting in giving him very little resources he needs to start rebuilding his technologies. However, several broken and crashed ships can now be seen laying about the asteroid planet. Crashed ships that he had upgraded and were believed to have dissipated.</p><p> </p><p>Zib looked up at the sky, waiting quietly and patiently. After several seconds of standing there, he suddenly heard a windy eerie-like sound that steadily grew loud. He quickly glanced about the sky until his eyes laid upon what was starting to become more noticeable. Extremely few portions of goo started to softly appear out of thin air in the distance. Then more and more of them appeared, getting bigger and more noticeable. They all started to pull towards each other until they clumped together, morphing into an object that became more recognizable until it became a single particular voot cruiser. It was starting to fly in a very slow motion, almost as if time was in a slow state for this ship in general. But time started to speed up more and more until it was speeding in its natural state.</p><p>However, the ship was gliding down, having no passenger inside to steer it, as it was charging almost directly to the top of the castle where Zib was at. He took notice of this and his hair strands, surprisingly, bristled in alarm.</p><p>“Oh SHI-!”</p><p>He jumped the the other side of the room and covered his head. The ship barely missed the tower, but the wing hit the edge of the roof, causing the wing to break off and make the ship spin out of control. It continued falling in almost a gliding style until it hit the ground and burst into flame, skidding into a stop.</p><p> </p><p>Zib stayed in his position until he was certain that it was safe to uncover his head and shakily get up. He walked steadily walked to the other side of the roof in order to get a good viewpoint on what almost hit him. He stared at the ship for a long while.</p><p>
  <strong>“Time shift from Number 2004’s timeline is complete.”</strong>
</p><p>Zib was quiet. But then hummed in interest.</p><p>“2004’s timeline changed even quicker than the last one. Actually...each timeline keeps coming back quicker than the previous one.”</p><p> </p><p>Zib stares at it expressionless. Then he smiled. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3: The Code Message</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Merged?!” Palindrome’s Dib exclaimed, “What do you do you mean the entire timelines merged?!”</p><p>“I’m not sure how it happened myself,” Palindrome was now lying on a couch the computer pulled in the lab so the Irken hybrid can lay down and continue recovering, “but whatever happened after the dissipation, the entirety of the alternate timelines, the timelines in which the Zims responded to the Irken signal and entered the Zimvoid, all merged to become a much bigger universe in one timeline.”</p><p>“And...how do you know that that all of the merged timelines here are the ones that are the Zims that lived in the Zimvoid.”</p><p> </p><p>“My guess for that is because according to the computer, there are two thousand, one hundred and sixty-eight Earths in our universe right now. The population of the Zimvoid was two-thousand one hundred and sixty-nine Zims. One cutting out because Zib’s timeline no longer has an Earth and-“</p><p>Palindrome pauses when something came into his head.</p><p>“Wait. A new Zim entered the Zimvoid the day the war and dissipation occurred. So that would add up to two thousand one hundred and seventy Zims in the Zimvoid in total. Why is there one timeline missing then....?”</p><p>“Maybe the most recent Zim didn’t count because he was the most recent visitor?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm. Maybe. Then again, if it’s the Styrofoam Zim that is missing, then maybe his timeline didn’t get affected by the Zapper. Maybe...hm...that’s strange. But anyways, I’m very certain the timelines that have merged are the ones that interacted with the Zimvoid.”</p><p>“And...you said there are more timelines than that. What happened to the others?”</p><p>“That I don’t know. Hopefully they didn’t get affected by this,” he looks at the map. “But I think there is too many on our hands to worry about the other timelines. We need to first figure out what happened that caused all of us to merge like this. Given that we have come back, maybe the Zimvoid citizens have returned to their normal status as well. And....maybe 2K is looking for me too.”</p><p> </p><p>He stayed quiet.</p><p>“Computer. Can you identify which planet is 2K’s?”</p><p>
  <strong>“2K?”</strong>
</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“<strong>Uh. Sir. I have no clue what you’re talking about.”</strong></p><p>“2K. Number 2000. The baby version of me. Which planet is his?”</p><p>“<strong>Processing....boop beep boop.”</strong></p><p>Soft whirring sounds are heard. Then it stops.</p><p>“<strong>Uh, sir, I find no information about a planet that belong to this 2K.”</strong></p><p>Palindrome groans. Dib looks,</p><p>“Is it starting again?”</p><p>“No no, I’m not having another one! It’s just...” he sighs and mumbles to himself.</p><p> </p><p>He pondered. He looks back up at the computer.</p><p>“Computer. Is there a way to send a signal to the other Earths?”</p><p>
  <strong>“Checking......accessible!”</strong>
</p><p>“Perfect!” Palindrome smiled for a moment, “If so, I want you to send a signal with a clue. It should be something that only 2K can know.”</p><p>
  <strong>“Yes master. What clue message would you want me to send?”</strong>
  
</p><p>Palindrome thought about it.</p><p>“Hm. Try maybe....’Pal’.”</p><p>
  <strong>“Very well. Clue message sending...”</strong>
</p><p>“Pal?” The human asked in confusion.</p><p>“Yeah. 2K was the only one who often called me by that. Mostly when nobody is around. He was always too nervous on showing that we were very close friends , which is practical for a Zim to do. Zims are not suppose to be friends with anyone.”</p><p>“Even their own self?” His Dib was my confused.</p><p><strong>“Clue messages is sent, Master!”</strong> The computer announced.</p><p>“Good,” Palindrome said. He sighs worriedly, “please respond, buddy.”</p><p> </p><p>——————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, a Zim was seen in his lab continuing to experiment on the styroams. He was waiting impatiently until his antennae shot up in interest when the analyzing machinemade a beeping sound.</p><p>“YES! finally! Yeesh, that took forever. Now then,” he went over to the controls and typed something, “to see the results!”</p><p> </p><p>The result pops out on screen. Zim looks closely at it, humming while rubbing his chin.</p><p>“Let’s see. It says here that the packing peanuts are mostly made out of some natural Urth stuff such as wheat and corn starch. Because of this, they will not kill filthy....humans....when they...eat them-DOOKIE! I’m still not close!”</p><p> </p><p>Gir, who was distracted by standing on top of Minimoose and maintaining balance gasped and looked at his master smiling,</p><p>“Oooo! Did you figure it out?”</p><p>Zim inhales...</p><p>“No...” he growled, “I didn’t. It seems everytime I try to figure out their secret deadly weapon, I ALWAYS have to go back to phase one! And to think I was getting excited on finally getting to phase two. Hmph!”</p><p> </p><p>Gir gazed at his master. He then pondered.</p><p>“Hmmmm...OOOO! I THINK I KNOW WHAT THE PACKING PEANUTS DO!”</p><p>“Gir,” Zim sighed, “I’m not in a mood for another giant pizza story.”</p><p>Gir gives out a whimpers and looks at him sadly. Zim glances at him. Knowing he might throw another tantrum, he gives in.</p><p>“Fine. Go ahead.”</p><p> </p><p>“OKIE!” Gir happily chirped and hopped out of Minimoose, “get this! We use to be popcorns. But then a packing peanut comes in and thought ‘Hey! I’ll turn them into packing peanuts too’! Then he makes all the other popcorn eat packing peanuts! And that is the story on how we all became packing peanuts!”</p><p>Gir happily stick his tongue out.</p><p> </p><p>Zim looks at him in complete confusion.</p><p>“....You know, now I wonder if I prefer to listen to the giant pizza story again.”</p><p>Another beeping is soundly heard from the computer,</p><p>“<strong>You got Irken clue message!”</strong></p><p>Zim turned in confusion,</p><p>“Irken clue message? Where did that come from?”</p><p>“<strong>Well um...sir. I don’t know how to describe it. But it appears that it came from-“</strong></p><p>“Eh!” He smiles carelessly, “no matter! I’ll figure it out later. Now then, show me what this ‘clue’ thingy is.”</p><p>“<strong>Um. Right away, sir.”</strong></p><p> </p><p>The clue message appeared on the screen, with only a very short word written in Irken. Zim’s eyes furrowed in confusion,</p><p>“Who the heck is ‘Pal’? In fact, what kind of idiot would have a stupid name like that.”</p><p>“<strong>Uh, sir? I don’t think that’s suppose to be a name. My analyzation indicates that it is a very casual word that is used on planet Earth.”</strong></p><p>“Oh! Wait, it is? Funny, I thought it was a name for a moment. Anyhow! Computer, explain to me what this word ‘pal’ means.”</p><p>“<strong>The word “pal” is a word people use to someone whom they are close to. Mostly to a friend. The word is basically another word for ‘best friend’.”</strong></p><p>“Best friend, huh? Hm.....” he pondered about it.</p><p> </p><p>He could have sworn he has used this word before. Maybe with Skoodge maybe? Then, again, he doesn’t really consider too much of him as a “best friend” any more. Especially when he turned his back on him by conquering a planet first. So why does that word feels familiar? It had to do with something. Something about....</p><p> </p><p>His antennae raised up and smiled in excitement.</p><p>“I got it! The reason why I am familiar with that word is because it’s the answer I’ve been looking for the whole time! This MUST be the key to the solution! Compuuterrrr!”</p><p>“<strong>Ugh, what is it now?”</strong></p><p>“Respond to the unknown messenger with these following words!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——————————————-</p><p> </p><p>They were waiting for quite a while. Maybe several minutes to be exact. Palindrome decided to spend his time by letting his computer search a specific signal. While still lying on his couch and holding Miniwhale, he asked the computer,</p><p>“Anything?”</p><p>“<strong>Apparently, I cannot find the signal to the Irken Armada. Why this is the case is unknown.”</strong></p><p> </p><p>Palindrome softly groaned in frustration.</p><p>“Great. Now I can’t even communicate my Tallests. I can just hope that nothing has happened to them. Especially in a situation like this.”</p><p>He sighed and fully relaxed his body again. His eyes however remained gazing at the monitor, waiting for the response of his lost friend. Miniwhale looked up at his master, softly whimpering in concern.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The boy looked at him. His eyes furrowed.</p><p>“You’re different now.”</p><p>“Different,” Palindrome looks at him in confusion, “in what way?”</p><p>“Well since you came back, you seem less....Zim. I mean back when we met you were always excited to try to defeat me and do any schemes that can help you conquer the planet. When you became a fish, you did get a little quieter and less motivated into those things, which I let it step aside since it wasn’t that much of a change. But since you have come back after all those months, you’re different. You seem more....calmer and cautious. Especially more...nurturing to say the least. I don’t think I ever seen you comfort Miniwhale without getting bothered that I was around. And you now seem much more focused on finding this baby version of yourself instead of continuing your Earth conquer schemes or figuring out how to bring our universe back to normal. But you’re definitely not like that. Not like your suppose to. You’re now becoming the complete opposite, you know? It just...you know, feels like I’m speaking to a different person.”</p><p> </p><p>Palindrome blinked. He looks in a bit of offense,</p><p>“What are you talking about? I’ve always been Zim. I mean if I wasn’t, I wouldn’t have battled against that Zib.”</p><p>“That doesn’t count. He was HALF a Dib. Not to mention that you and your friend teamed up with another Dib.”</p><p>“Please, it’s not like we had any other choice. It’s either we remain stacked in a stupid prison or we-“</p><p>“<strong>Signal was responded from one of the Earth’s clones.”</strong></p><p>Palindrome instantly turned to the screen with emotional hope.</p><p><em>2K</em>!</p><p> </p><p>He was about to get off the bed.</p><p>“Oh no you don’t!” his Dib stopped, “the very last thing I need is to carry your heavy fish body back on that bed.”</p><p>“Fine, fine!” He shoved him away and quickly looked back at the moniter, “tell me, computer. Is there any response from him. Anything at all so I know he’s alright.”</p><p>“<strong>Well, Uh. It’s only two words-“</strong></p><p>“I don’t care!” He narrowed, “show me the message!”</p><p>His enemy looked at him in confusion. He has never seen the Irken act this desperate before.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Ok ok, yeesh. Here’s the message.”</strong></p><p>The two words appeared on the monitor in Irken language. Palindrome read it and grew extremely confused.</p><p>“Wh. What?”</p><p>“What does it say?” His Dib asked.</p><p>“Uh....” his eyes furrowed, “it says...’Packing Peanuts’.”</p><p>“Packing peanuts? Was that something 2K was into?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Palindrome looked at him as if he was absurd, “no no no, 2K was never into those things. Neither did any other Zims from what I know of. What kind idiot would want to think about-“</p><p>He cut short, his face going blank.</p><p>The human child looked more confused.</p><p>“Zim, what is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“....Actually. There was one Zim in particular that I did not mention in my story. Remember how I said earlier that there was a Zim who came in on the day of the incident? Well, 2K and I only came across the same one while we were escorting the Dib....no, his Dib to encounter Number 1. He was the brand new member of Elites who was able to surpass the greatest gladiator thanks to his Dib enemy’s ‘help’ if you can call it that.”</p><p>The fish hybrid looked back at him.</p><p>“This was a dumb one, but in his timeline, he accidentally ate packing styrofoams instead of popcorns.”</p><p> </p><p>“Accidentally eating styrofoams? How does that make him a variation to the others?”</p><p>“Nothing special really. Just an ordinary but really dumb and crazy Zim,” he crossed his arms in irritation, “I even tried to see if maybe I can give him a chance on helping us stop Zib, but....he was really no use. All he did while we were prisoned was just muttering about random nonsense.”</p><p>“Uh...” His Dib’s eyes furrowed, “thats the dumbest thing I ever heard.”</p><p>“Tell me about it....”</p><p>The fish stayed quiet. He softly looked at the monitor,</p><p>“But if it is the Styrofoam Zim that sent that message, then why did he answer? That is something that only 2K would able to respond to. Then again, that guy may have just decided to randomly respond to a clue.”</p><p>He ponders. But he shook his head and groaned in frustration,</p><p>“Whatever, I don’t even wanna try getting him on our side again. He won’t listen either way.”</p><p>He looks back up at the screen.</p><p>“Computer, I would like you t....”</p><p> </p><p>The room went quiet.</p><p>
  <strong>“..Sir, were you about to say something?”</strong>
  
</p><p>“....Why, yes. I would like you to delete....”</p><p>However, every time he wanted to make the command on deleting the response that hold the location of the messenger, something was telling him not to do so. Maybe because he actually deep down wanted to give this Zim another chance? Maybe because he could know on what what happened to his friend? Maybe...it could be him? No, it can’t be him, he would never say something dumb like that, so it would leave with him feeling it could be both of the previous two theories. There was no telling when 2K would ever start responding. As far as he know, maybe his communication signal is having trouble working or he is stuck in his own planet for whatever reason. He didn’t want to think of the worse. He just needs to keep thinking that he is ok.</p><p> </p><p>Nevertheless, just waiting in his planet for who knows how long is not gonna help. After all, 2K would have responded by now. If he is going to confront Zib, he needs to first find 2K. And before finding 2K, he needs help. The Zim that just answered could be the key to something. He doubts it in his mind. But for whatever reason, he feels a sensation that it might be the case. He just has to try.</p><p>“<strong>Sir?”</strong></p><p>Palindrome was quiet for a while. Then became determined, making his decision.</p><p>“Set the estimation on how long it will take to get to this Zim’s planet.”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Right away, sir. Calculating...”</strong></p><p>Beeping sounds were heard. Then it stopped with it replying,</p><p>
  <strong>“By light speed, it should take approximately a day.”</strong>
</p><p>“Perfect. We’ll get ready.”</p><p>“Wait,” His Dib became confused, “I thought you said this Zim would be no help.”</p><p>“Maybe so. But he might be useful somehow in helping me find 2K.”</p><p>“Really? What about that ‘Zib’ guy? Maybe he might know?”</p><p>“Listen. One thing for certain is that he is responsible for this mess,” he digs into his PAK’s storage for something, “and with him now saying that he can find a way to fix this new merged universe, we can’t just go over and face him alone. After all, he. Hold be setting a trap for us. And we need to be ready in order to avoid it.”</p><p> </p><p>“We? Woah!” He is caught off guard in surprise when Palindrome threw something smalltowards him and catches it. He opened his palm to see what appears to be a tiny chip.</p><p>“What’s this?”</p><p>“I dare you not to drop it.” He squinted, “this thing is very very valuable and it’s lucky to have survived the crash. And if you do anything to it, I’ll make sure I imprison you for life.”</p><p>“I don’t understand though,” he looked up and huge confusion and asked again, “what is it?”</p><p> </p><p>The Irken hybrid blinked before quietly looking at the chip on his enemy’s hand.</p><p>“Before I depart, there’s something I’ve always wanted to do first on my return the moment I got stranded in the Zimvoid. And there’s no way I’m going to do this long mission without him.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>